internationcontractagencyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitman (Series)
This article is about the Hitman series. For the first game in the series, see Hitman: Codename 47 or for the character, see Agent 47. Hitman 'is a stealth series of video games developed by IO Interactive and published by Eidos. Dispite the fact that the first four games were published by Eidos, the role of publishing has recently been handed over to Square Enix. There are currently four games in the series. The games have been released for various platforms, including the PC, PS2, Xbox, Xbox 360 and Gamecube. Hitman is also one of the first series to use the Glacier engine, which was first developed by IO Interactive in 1994. It is the technology used to power Hitman Codename 47, Hitman 2 Silent Assassin, Hitman:Contracts and Freedom Fighters, with an improved version built for Hitman: Blood Money. Series Overview The games allow people to take on the role of Agent 47, a genetically modified clone who is hired by the International Contract Agency during the events of Hitman: Codename 47. The games missions are set out in small enviroments with multiple vantage points allowing the player to carry out an assassination on the main target in a variety of different ways. As you progress through the games, more and more means of creative paths will allow you to carry out assassinations in a range of different ways. The objective of the mission is to carry out the assassination as stealthily as possible. The games include a large range of weapons and items which can help progress through levels and remain undetected. As well as taking a stealthy approach, the game also allows the player to trigger a fully blown gunfight, at the cost of a low ranking, and in Blood Money, higher notoriety. Even though Agent 47 is an assassin for hire, money hasnt really been a key part of gameplay up until Hitman: Blood Money, where it can be used for new identities, customisation of weapons and equipment as well as on site intel. Regardless of this, money has always been mentioned in games proir to Blood Money, but only in compulsary circumstances, to which the player has no control over. Surprisingly enough, even on Blood Money, weapons cannot be bought with money. They can only be found on missions or unlocked by getting certain rankings. Hitman Games Each Hitman game revolved around Agent 47 and his work for the ICA. '''Hitman: Codename 47 ' Hitman: Codename 47 is the first canonical entry in the Hitman series of video games. Developed by IO Interactive and released by Eidos Interactive, in 2000 for Microsoft Windows. It is the only PC-exclusive Hitman game to date. The story centers around Agent 47, a bald genetically modified clone with a barcode tattooed on the back of his head. Upon escaping from a test facility, 47 is hired by the International Contract Agency, a European Contract killing organization. His mission takes him to several locations—Hong Kong, Colombia, Hungary, and the Netherlands—to assassinate wealthy and decadent criminals. Most of these criminals are based on famous movie characters. '''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Hitman 2: Silent Assassin is the second canonical entry in the Hitman series of video games. Developed by IO Interactive and released by Eidos Interactive, in 2002 for Microsoft Windows, Playstation 2, Xbox and Gamecube. The story centers around, the now retired, Agent 47. During this time 47 works as a gardener for the priest, Father Vittorio, whom owns a Sicilian church. Father Vittorio is kidnapped and a ransom note is left for 47, demanding 500,000 dollars in two days. 47 decides to go back to his old job as an assassin to track down Father Vittorio's kidnapper, not knowing a greater evil lies in the mist. Hitman: Contracts Hitman: Contracts is the third canonical entry in the Hitman series of video games. Like the first two entries, Contracts is developed by IO Interactive and published by Eidos in 2004 for Microsoft Windows, PS2 and Xbox. It is the sequel to Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. The game features recreations of four levels from Hitman: Codename 47. The storyline intertwines between two missions in its sequel, Hitman: Blood Money. 'Hitman: Blood Money ' Hitman: Blood Money is the third and latest canonical entry in the Hitman series of video games. Like the first three entries, Blood Money is developed by IO Interactive and published by Eidos in 2006 for Microsoft Windows, PS2, Xbox 360 and Xbox. A Mobile Phone version under the same name was also released but with drastically different gameplay, graphics and overall style. It also had a newer version of the Glacier engine. The story follows the life of Agent 47 after Silent Assassin and Contracts, as narrated in cutscenes by a former director of the FBI to a journalist who is interviewing him. The wheelchair-bound ex-director recounts how his agency tracked 47 over a two-year period. The game also marks 47's arrival to the United States, and differs from the original three in that several contracts are carried out in civilian areas, as opposed to the "covert ops" settings of Codename 47, Silent Assassin, and Contracts. Fandom It may be small but Hitman has its own community on the website in which we encourage you to visit for all your Hitman related needs. It contains all the information, downloads and news on the past Hitman games aswell as the eagerly awaited fifth installment. Here are a few fan sites: *Hitman Forum *Hitman Community Official Sites *Hitman: Codename 47 - IO Interactive *Hitman Blood Money - Eidos *Hitman: Blood Money - IO Interactive